Obedience
by Olive nerd
Summary: Here's one crazy one-shot. What happened when NOS-4-A2 met XR before having him under his control? Rated T for slight slash.


Obedience

**This is just a crazy idea that turned into a one-shot. In the 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' series, during the first NOS-4-A2 episode, what happened when NOS was turning XR into his vampire assistant? It also has a few tidbits from Disney's 'Ella Enchanted' based off of the book by Gail Carson Levine. By the way, slash is mentioned between XR and NOS, and please do not read if this offends you. Enjoy!**

This was definitely not going to work well with XR's schedule. That box could've contained something….or someone…a bit less creepy or sadistic-looking. That box could've been bolted with tight screws even. Or better yet, why not paste a warning label that reads 'CAUTION: RAPID ROBOTIC VAMPIRE SEALED INSIDE!'

But no, XR had to be the first space ranger at the crime scene, the first to witness the starving vampire before lunch hour.

XR attempted to provide more distance between him and NOS-4-A2, but the vampire's flashing scarlet eyes remained peeled on his small, shivering form. This was again another reason why the small robot hated being so shortly made.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful to his father, Captain Nebula. He gave him life, and XR kept that authorized contract signature of his father's to heart. Nobody, not even some bloodthirsty…or whatever thirsty robot, was going to make him feel inferior.

XR was suddenly showered with an invisible ray of confidence at the thought of pleasing his father. If he just was given the chance….XR puffed his chest out and narrowed his eyes at the robot, ready to take the villain down.

"Oh, game change I see." NOS clapped his spider-like hands together, curving their claws. "So now you're feeling the heat, feeling the doubtless freedom of a quarrel in the ring…."

Puzzled, XR glanced to his left and then to his right for the mentioned ring. "Um…we have yet to actually install that Mr. Vampire…sir….AHHH!" Without a warning, the defenseless robot was pinned to the wall and staring eye to eye at NOS. Gulping away increasing tension in his throat, his legs gave away his thoughts with constant shivering. NOS noticed this in amusement.

"Amazing," he seethed, revealing his silvery fangs in his mouth. "No…how adorable. Some robot as small as you is trying to be the big tough guy in the fight, huh?"

If XR had been human, he would've been drenched in sweat right now. But luckily, he wasn't programmed to experience a human's physical cautions. Unfortunately, stuttering never let him down in that humiliating category.

"Heh, w-well, I-I d-don't think we-we're fi-fi-fighting sir-" NOS cackled like a mad robot and cocked his head.

"Interesting, little one. Well then, we're going to get along just fine, aren't we? You're a rare kind of servant-"

"S-ser-servant?!" XR shook his head repeatedly and had successfully slipped out of the vampire's grasp. Hopping to another exit, XR didn't even bother to look back. Yet a split second later, he was pinned down again. But this time, it was on the ground. And by then, one of NOS' claws injected a strange liquid in his left shoulder.

"That'll make the pain numb," the vampire above him explained, now strangely calm with the procedure. After injecting the liquid, he stood and towered over the shivering robot. "Now, let's test it out, shall we? Come to me."

The liquid was thicker than it looked, and it slithered into a tiny part of XR's spinning mind. "Ugh….look I have no idea what you're talking about. So if you'll kindly allow me to ask you to surrender to Star Co- WOAH!" His short legs suddenly sprinted to the taller robot, and XR caught his breath after he stopped short.

"Oh dear….no way…."

"Yes way," the vampire gleefully replied, cracking his spidery fingers. "Now what next? Oh yes…Hop on one foot." XR obliged and pouted, feeling defeated by the constant commands. "Now bark!"

"What the heck does that- WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Stop!" XR obeyed, but his temper also rose at being ordered around by some criminal appearing out of a cargo box.

"Sure I'll stop, but you better stop, too-"

"Do the hula."

"Excuse me- WAIT!" XR shook his hips in a strange way, and he spun himself around in circles until NOS stopped him from fainting.

"Please stop," XR wheezed. A headache was sprouting in his throbbing head, and he swore that hallucinations were coming. NOS looked sympathetic, and stars sprinkled around him. "Pretty starlights…"

"Slap yourself." XR obeyed, earning no pains except for embarrassment.

"What? Is this entertaining to you? Cause it's not really to me!"

"Hush now and zip those lips." XR did so, but that didn't stop his murmurs. "Oh stop now! Being under my control isn't that horrible. Stand still." The vampire lifted XR in his arms and plopped him right back to where he was. "Your foolish friends will find you here once they've noticed your absence. Oh! And that reminds me….do you really think that they'll notice, little one? No one's here in fact. Speak!"

No matter how persuasive and soothing the robot made his voice, XR swore never to surrender under such pitiful circumstances. The vampire wasn't planning on ending his life, and one lie about his suspicions couldn't hurt. "I-I know they'll find me…" Doubt did creep in his soft voice, but he quickly shook his head. "I'll never surrender to you!"

NOS only shook his head in what appeared to be pity. "Oh little one…you don't have a choice. Think about it this way." He stroked XR's head in a comforting way, and the small robot fought the urge to sleepily close his eyes. "You like capes, don't you?"

"They're appealing…" XR yawned tiredly. "Was that me?"

"Indeed." NOS resumed to his evil demeanor and winked. "Now you must go to sleep now. Your obedience is no longer needed, for you'll catch on instinctively."

"Never!" XR's throat went dry, and his eyes fluttered like broken shutters. "N-Never…" His voice softened more and more until he was completely out. "Never…."

NOS-4-A2 was almost reluctant about inflicting the little robot, and that actually said something. Usually, robots of all kinds never bothered him in a pestering way. Sure, there was the occasionally gullible and talkative washer or mute lamp or blue-haired slayer hunting him down…

His claws formed fists at the thought of that relentless girl. If she was a robot, he would've gladly finished her off right before her adoptive robotic parents. Yet of course, the off and on human had to pursue and crush his ingenious plans.

"Not this time," NOS swore to himself, while smiling deviously at the sleeping XR sucking his thumb. "You poor, poor little one. I was once just like you…viewed as a weak li nk, another one to dispose of and underestimate." He then licked his fangs and rippled him crimson wings. "But once I regained my powers to a fuller, more useful extent, I rose above mortals and their pitiful robots! And so very soon, you'll join me. And together, we'll crush them ALL!" NOS chuckled evilly and rose his arms above his head.

Once he left, XR mumbled something very slowly, "I wanna ride the bat….and then ride the rose petal…Who wants snicker doodles?"


End file.
